


Teenage Dirtbag

by ivory_p3ach3s



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Percy is a Dork, Pining, Piper - Freeform, Punk Percy, Secret Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, jock jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_p3ach3s/pseuds/ivory_p3ach3s
Summary: Percy Jackson, the most hardcore, badass kid in school has a crush.To make things worse, it's on a boy.To make it the WORST, it's on Jason Grace, quarterback, golden boy, hot girlfriend.*sigh*





	

**inspired by CindersArt's jercy  _teenage dirtbag_ picture/post**

 

"Are you ever gonna talk to him," Piper smacked, popping her gum in Percy's ear  _again_.  The raven haired boy sighed and gave his best friend a glare.  They sat at their normal coop for lunch, a small table in the corner, perfect for sightseeing of popular jerks and cheerleaders.  Percy could observe every single one and not have to worry about being seen because of the dense hoard of students in front of him.

"Probably not, Pipes," Percy snapped sarcastically.  "I'm a teenage dirtbag, remember," Percy asked loudly.  He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his lunch, some questionable mashed potatoes and a very sad looking carton of milk.  Percy scooped the potatoes into his mouth and sighed, glancing at the Spanish homework in front of him.

"I don't know," Piper replied.  "He's walking this way right now."

Percy choked.  "You're serious?!"  

"I'm kidding," She replied, grinning at him.  Percy spun around to see Jason Grace, still standing with his group of popular football friends on the other side of the cafeteria.  Another glare towards his friend before standing to leave.  "Aw, don't be like that," Piper whined, tugging at the chain on Percy's belt.  The boy pulled back, rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pipes," he muttered, picking up his tray.  Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair after dumping his tray into the garbage.  He had gym and he  _wasn't_ looking forward to it.  Who made a class where you just ran for an hour?  Like, which person had  _that much_ stigma against teenagers.  It was ridiculous.  Percy walked into the locker room, no one else around.  Good.  Percy needed to take care of something.

-

Gym class was horrible, as always.  Percy left school as fast as he could after that he didn't really know what to do next.   _Iron Maiden_ blasted through his stereo and Percy couldn't wait to get home, text Annabeth about how much he hated himself and then watch seasons of The Office or something.  Until his car almost hit another one.  Well, it  _did_ hit another one.  But at least it wasn't his fault this time.

"Jackson," a familiar voice roared.  Percy instantly cringed and saw Clarisse la Rue hop out of the passenger seat of the other car, dragging herself over to Percy's window.  He put on his normal, 'i don't give a damn' face and watched the girl steam at his window.  Her pig-ish face flared and turned red as Percy rolled down his window slowly.

"You  _ass_ ," she insulted through ground teeth.  "That was Reyna's new car!"

Percy's blood ran cold when he heard the name of the driver.  Reyna.  Reyna Ramirez Arellano.  Reyna Ramirez Arellano sat at the driver seat of the car, sending Percy the nastiest glare.

Percy was  _so_ dead.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, most popular girl in school, Jason's girlfriend,  _scariest_ girl in school, Jason's girlfriend, brought a gun to school, Jason's girlfriend, lives down my street, Jason's girlfriend, rich and famous, did Percy mention that she was  _Jason's girlfriend_.

"Clarisse," he slid coolly, collecting his composure.  "I'd love to stay and chat but, my mom and her baby, have to get home," he bluffed, giving her a sarcastic smile.  Percy didn't like Clarisse.  Clarisse didn't like Percy.  It was a bit of a confusing relation.

"You're not getting out of my grasp that easy, asshole."

-

"Wow, you were hit with a truck, weren't you," Piper asked the next day.  She skipped next to him as they walked to school.  Percy frowned, wincing at the light when the sun came over the mountains.  His left eye was purple and blue, his lip busted.  Let's say that he didn't get home as quickly as he wanted to during his conversation with Clarisse.

"I didn't think there was a difference between Clarisse and a truck, Piper..."  Percy sighed and shouldered his backpack a bit better, sighing as they walked into the school building.

"So, Prom is tonight.  You're coming, right?  I mean, you don't  _have_ to have a date to go."  Piper McLean, the most punk and yet, least punk girl that Percy had ever met.  She had tattoos left and right, piercings coming out of nearly every orifice on her body, and the sickest music and fashion taste.  The girl even owned a motorcycle that every football player drooled over.  Piper was  _also_ covered in glitter and makeup and wore Hello Kitty underwear and pink eyeliner.

"I don't know, Piper," Percy winced.  "I look half dead and I don't really want to go..."  He shrugged, stopping beside his locker to shove more crap into it.

"It'll be fun," Piper cried, tugging at Percy's arm.  "Come have fun with me, please!"  Percy sighed and gave her a look before groaning and rolling his eyes, the locker slammed shut.

"You're just going to kiss some boy in a corner all night!"

"I won't," Piper protested.  "I promise!  I'll behave!"

"Fine, dammit.  But, if I don't get something in return, I'm kicking your ass."

-

He felt like mold.

He felt so disgusting.

Percy stood in a corner, holding a drink, covered in a fancy black suit, Mohawk looking fairly sharp, features more tired than normal.  He didn't want to be here.  At all.  It was two hours into the dance and he had done  _nothing_ but drink the punch.

Piper didn't behave. Piper was in some corner, sucking the face off some boy and Percy was stuck here, sharp and lonely.

He considered leaving before a flash of blond hair caught his attention.

6 feet and 1 inch of football hunk was walking over to Percy, who was almost stunned.  Jason wore a dark blue suit, his hair styled nicely, a charming smile on his face.  The only unusual feature was the pink dusting his cheeks.

"Percy," he said.  Jason Grace had just called Percy by his first name.  And now, Jason Grace was backing Percy into a corner, standing closer than necessary to hear each other.

"Hey," Percy managed, trying to keep his shaking knees under control.  "What's up, man?"

"Um," Jason stuttered, which caught Percy off guard.  Jason's hand dived into his blue pocket to reveal two strips of paper.  "I have tickets to Iron Maiden... And I was wondering if you would come with me," he asked, smiling shyly.  Percy blinked several times before stammering his response.

"Ma-"

"Friday," Jason interrupted.  "Don't say 'maybe'.  Come with me."  He offered a more confident smile and Percy's cheeks flared.

"Why me, though?"

Warm lips pressed against Percy's and he heard a faint mumble against them.

"I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you."


End file.
